


From the depths (Pyke x Reader)

by Willowflam3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bilgewater - Freeform, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Pyke, Sex, Smut, league - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflam3/pseuds/Willowflam3
Summary: A demacian soldier sent to Bilgewater, on your way to deliver a message you get distracted by a masked man.
Relationships: Pyke/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	From the depths (Pyke x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> for like the 2 ppl on this Planet who’d fuck pyke

Nervously you walk the streets. As a Demacian you stand out amongst the the usual Bilgewater dwellers.

„I knew I should’ve changed my attire before coming here..“ you mutter to yourself.

The shining demacian steel of your light armour seems to glow while you traverse the foggy streets. The suffocating smell of rotting fish fills your senses as you decide to take the side streets to have as little eyes on you as possible. You grimace while stepping over greenish puddles and fish carcasses until your disgust turns to fear. You tighten your grip around your sword while focusing on quiet steps behind you. They stop and you quicken your pace. You swiftly slip behind some stacked cargo and press yourself against the wall of the alleyway behind it. The hair on your neck stands up as the steps inch closer and stop abruptly in front of your hiding spot. You squint your eyes shut and hold your breath. After a moment that feels like an eternity the figure utters some silent curses before stomping forth. Your eyes still closed you let out an exasperated sigh. Before you can breathe back in you’re interrupted by a relentless pressure against your throat.

“Silence.”the culprit growls into your ear.

The low raspy voice sounds more demanding than threatening, although the hook against your throat was quite a threat. You dare not even make a sound as you notice the figure from before passes by again. As the steps and curses fade into the distance once again the man in front of you lowers the pressure on you throat. As you take in a shaky breath the man stand up straight, scanning you with his dark eyes. You cant see a lot in the dark alleyway but you can make out deep scars along his features , partially hidden by a red mask adorning his face. Before you can muster the courage to speak his calloused hands inspect the imprint on your armor.

„Demacia..right?“

You silently nod and try to stand up straight, your shaky breath revealing your fear.

“You don’t belong here. Leave, before they drag you under.”

His deep voice sends a shiver down your spine along with his hand now moving up to your cheek, gently stroking your hair behind your ear.

“Thank you..”

Before you can finish saying these words the man turns around, ready to dive into the shadows of Bilgewater.

“Wait! At least tell me your name!”

He turns around and roughly pushes you against the wall again.

“What got you so mouthy all of a sudden?”

You struggle to answer as he silently pushes down your hand, sword drawn. Without him even saying a word you drop your weapon like a startled deer. His hands move up to press your forearm against the wall. Your breathing quickens and your cheeks grow red as his hand tilts your chin up, forcing you to look at him. His body inches closer, his knee finding its way between your legs. He lets go of your chin and pulls down his mask, the deep scars reaching far down his face, cutting through his lips even.

“Pyke.”

You open your mouth slightly. Resulting in a surprised stare from the other. He inches closer, you do not refuse. 

“No...disgust?”

His question sounds sad, almost frightened.  
You shake your head. He frees your hand and you softly follow the scars along his jaw. Your blush is visible even in the dark alleyway and Pyke understood. He inches closer, your finger loosely tracing the scar on his lips. He pushes it away sofly and closes the distance between you two.

His rough lips pressed against yours hungrily, his tongue slipped in without restraint and the tall man indulges like he hasn’t felt a person’s warmth in ages. He deepens the kiss and his knee pushes even further. You moan into the kiss which pushes the man to get even more aggressive. He pulls away to leave marks on you neck. Now you realise just how cold he is, his tongue feels like ice against your hot skin. His teeth graze against your neck until he bites down to cover the cold of his tongue with the warmth of your blood. You hiss at the pain but it distracts you from him swiftly removing your armour. He licks apologetically over the wound and looks down to inspect your tight clothing which was previously hidden by demacian steel. His calloused hands move underneath and you lean into him encouraging him as he touches your chest. Your shaking hands move along his torso further down until they trace along his length. He hums into the kiss and you try your luck at the hem of his pants. You pull away from the kiss to inspect the weird layers of fabric and ropes and Pyke chuckles at your unsuccessful attempt to take them off. Red faced and embarrassed you watch him remove his lower garments. You catch yourself staring and look away swiftly. He inches closer kissing your neck and his cold envelopes you once again. His rough hands find their way into your pants and your breathing quickens as you roll your hips against him.

„P-Pyke..“  
-  
„Shhh...“

He shushes you but you can’t stay quiet with his hands moving so lewdly.

„Y-you- please..“

Without hesitation he turns you around and kisses your nape as he pushes his member against your lower back. Teasingly slow he pushes it against your entrance. Suddenly he thrusts his entire length into you, you wince out in pain but his strong hand covers your mouth tightly. He embraces your fragile body and picks up the pace. Enticed by your warmth he can’t stop himself from reaching your deepest parts. He uncovers your mouth and tilts your head towards him, silencing your sweet sounds after looking into your eyes for a moment that felt just too short. You felt yourself coming close as Pyke picks up the pace. He lets out a soft moan as he comes inside. Your legs are shaking.

„Y/N..“


End file.
